


众神眷顾之人

by Icylily



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nagron, That's how they fell in love in my eyes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: me watching Spartacus Season 01: interesting historical setting, I wonder if I can adapt it into my xxxxx AU....also me, after watching Season 02: fuck it I'm gonna ship Nagron :DSo here it is.





	1. Chapter 1

  


Agron目不转睛地盯着躺在治疗台上的人，里间传来的捣药声一下下捶打着耳膜，吵得他脑壳发疼。

“血止住了，可是烧还没有退。”Naevia捞起布巾绞了绞，腮边还挂着新鲜的泪痕，“Lucius正在赶制草药，我先用冷水给他降温。”

Agron从她手里拿过布巾，展开后铺在汗湿的额头上。一天，就他妈的一天，他的Nasir就变成了这般模样：没有血色的肌肤，死气沉沉的脸庞，腹部狰狞的创口正在消耗他的生命力，只有微弱起伏的胸膛暗示着他仍在抗争。

为什么那时没有执意带他一起走呢？

“你偏爱这男孩（You favor the boy）。”一旁的Spartacus发话。Agron这样的表情他只见过一次，在照料受伤的Duro时。

“我的偏爱屁都不是（My favor is shit）!”Agron恶狠狠地骂道，水盆在他的咆哮声中翻倒在地。

Naevia猛地一抖。“我去打水。”她捡起水盆匆匆离开。

“你吓到她了。”Spartacus平静地说。现在他明白Agron有多认真了。自由的代价是昂贵的，他由衷希望躺在这儿的男孩能挺过去，给他的兄弟带来些许慰藉和欢乐。

他们已经失去了太多太多。

“我没有想到，”仍在愤怒中挣扎的Agron呼呼地喘着气。“我没想到他会改变主意带你们去矿井寻找Naevia——我还以为他该死地把我的话都听进去了。”

“他遵照自己的内心做出了决定，我们应当尊重他。”

“正是为了他的狗屁意愿我才没有阻止，而这就是他的下场？”

“Nasir是个勇敢的战士，不仅帮我们找到Naevia还救了Mira。”携雨之使者加重了语气。“他会活下来的，Agron。”

最后这句话成功让Agron闭上了嘴。他半跪在地上，贪婪地抚摸着男孩的脸，一遍又一遍，像是要把他的面容刻进心里。

捣药声戛然而止，苍老的叹息从里间传来，打破了这令人煎熬的沉默。

“答应我，Spartacus，”Agron站起身，目光恢复了坚定。“如果我一去不返，你将严格训练他，就像Oenomaus训练你，Crixus训练Duro那样。”

“当然。”Spartacus意外地扬起一边眉毛。“我会保护他。”

Agron使劲摇着头。“你误解了我的意图。在Batiatus家里你曾说过，除非我能片刻不离Duro左右，我的保护只会让他在竞技场上死得更快。”他的眼中雾气弥漫，一如每次回忆起他的兄弟。“你是对的，我和你都没办法随时赶在Nasir需要的时候出现，这孩子必须学会如何保护自己。”

“是的。”Spartacus走过来按住他的肩膀。“并且是从他最亲近的人这里。Agron，我们每个人都将全身而退，连同Crixus一起。”

“我他妈才不在乎操蛋的高卢人，”和往常一样，Agron在提到那个名字时毫不掩饰内心的厌恶。“然而Naevia救了Nasir一命，这笔账不得不还。”

Spartacus点了点头。“我尊重你的选择。现在随我去外面挑些能战斗的弟兄，这里有Naevia和Lucius。”他停顿了片刻。“希望这次诸神能回应我们的乞求。”

Agron紧绷着脸，跟在Spartacus后面朝门口走去。就在门帘即将落下时，他扭头投下最后一瞥。“他们最好能，”他嘀咕道。“否则即使是Jupiter，我也会用老二把他从奥林匹斯山上干下来。”

烛火在他背后不安地跳动着，在重重叠叠的阴影中，男孩的眼皮不易察觉地动了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 努力模仿原作语言的我已经尽力了_(:з」∠)_  
> 总之就是或长或短的filler，下章大概会有点肉渣。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发生在Nagron初吻后，延长了时间线，把偷袭竞技场延续到第二天。话说剧里面Nasir恢复得很快啊，上一秒还奄奄一息地躺着，Spartacus和Agron唠了几句他就能起来走路了lol

 

Nasir扭动脚趾挤掉绊鞋里的砂砾，第十一次看向纹丝不动的帐幕。

Jupiter在上，这太他妈蠢了。Nasir靠在墙上摇了摇头，就在他站起来打算离开时，帘帐被一只手掀起。

“看见你生龙活虎的样子真让我高兴。Chadara说你在找我？”

Agron居高临下地望着他，天神般魁梧的身躯被火光镀上了金色的光辉。

Nasir沮丧地耷拉着脑袋。为什么这女孩就管不住自己的嘴巴呢？

身为老练的猎手，Agron可不会让猎物从自己眼皮底下溜走，尤其是他中意的对象，趁Nasir还没下定决心逃跑，他一把搂住他的肩膀，半推半搡地把他拖进房间。

Nasir第一眼看见的是矮凳上打磨得光亮的短剑和磨刀石。“我很惊讶，你自愿跟Spartacus去救‘操蛋的高卢人’。”他学着Agron的口头禅，似笑非笑地拉起嘴角。“你们角斗士称这为勇敢还是鲁莽？”

也许明天过后，日耳曼人就不再是他的烦恼了。

“我们称之为兄弟情义（Brotherhood）。”Agron不客气地还以颜色，表情却相当愉悦。“和某个刚死里逃生就嚷嚷着要剑的叙利亚小崽子比起来我还差得远呢。说吧，你找我究竟有何贵干？”

Nasir举起手里的酒壶。“我想你在阴间说不定会思念它。”

Agron的笑声震得整个屋子嗡嗡作响。“你的好意我铭记在心，不过只能来一杯，Spartacus打算在日出前出发。”他把空杯递过来，“无论神给我安排了何种命运，我都会思念我的斟酒人。”趁Nasir倒酒时，他覆上他的手背，别有深意地摩挲着。

Nasir感到脸上又烧了起来。“你看起来一副行将就木的样子。”

“而你看起来需要一些酒。”Agron把杯子转了半圈。“喝吧，小家伙（little man），这些足够供我们分享。”

Nasir紧盯着悬在半空中的陶杯，从对面射来的锐利如矛的视线让颈后的汗毛都竖了起来。他当然明白这意味着什么，就像Spartacus和Mira，Crixus和Naevia，只要他的双唇沾过Agron的杯子，他就是他的……鬼知道什么人。

——“Spartacus看重Agron，我很羡慕你能得到他的注意。”

Chadara的声音诱惑地响起。叙利亚男孩不安地捂住腹部，也许他不该出现在这里。

他朝起义军的首领，Agron的好兄弟Spartacus举起过刀子，未和Agron商量就把Naevia的行踪透露给了高卢人，并且还罔顾Agron的劝阻，选择了和他分道扬镳……

同为自由人，横亘在他俩之间的距离可不是拥在一起说上几句悄悄话就能缩短的。

可是那个吻，那个该死的吻。

Nasir接过杯子豪气地一饮而尽，尽量不去留意Agron脸上越来越明显的笑意。

“小家伙，”Agron的声音变得柔和起来。“过来，让我看看你的伤。”

Nasir立在原地，一圈圈松开腰间的布条。Naevia的火疗虽然让人痛不欲生却很有效，被剑砍伤的地方已经结上了痂。

Agron靠近了些。“这样的伤疤可不容易获得，Nasir，”他沙哑地说，被烈酒浇过的喉头隐然发涩。Nasir就在伸手可及之处，浑身散发着他所熟悉的药油味，深色的长发在他的呼吸中微微摆动。“Spartacus认可了你的义举，你的英勇为你在众兄弟中赢得了一席之地。”

Nasir扬起脸。“你在等我叫你大哥吗？”他试探地问。

Agron亮出洁白的牙齿。“我唯一的兄弟还在黄泉路上等我，但我希望你能成为我生命中另一位重要的人。”

他用额头碰了碰Nasir，接着把嘴唇压上来，如同他们交换的第一个吻，只不过这次他陶醉地含住Nasir因失血过多而略显冰冷的下唇，久久不愿松开。

不，不该是这样的。Nasir想要后退，双臂却不由自主地环住了Agron的腰。

耳边的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，Agron的吻移到了下巴，接着是颈项……他尽可能温柔地把Nasir放倒在毛毡上，从背后抱住他，指尖缓慢滑过那处树叶形状的血痂。

也许是最后一夜了……

用于遮蔽下体的衣料不知何时被剥了个一干二净，贴在背上的肌肤每一寸都火热无比，所有经意不经意的触碰都带来了奇妙的愉悦感，如波涛，似烈焰，在体内肆意蔓延，令人情不自禁地想要更多。

Nasir颤抖着弓起背，眉毛纠结在一起，在这方面他并非新手，这不曾有过的感觉却让他害怕。

他尽量让自己沉醉在那些吻里，然而当Agron温热的手掌覆上来时，所有的努力都土崩瓦解。

“嗯……”

“你这个傻瓜，才练了几天剑就跟着Spartacus去偷袭矿井。”有什么在Agron眼里闪烁，也许只是烛焰的反光。“我还以为我失去你了。”他揉着Nasir逐渐硬起来的小兄弟。“而我更傻，竟然会让你离开我的视线。”

Nasir紧张地吸着气，当意识到顶在臀尖上的硬块是什么时，他抖得更加厉害了。

Agron轻舔着他耳垂上的装饰。“原来小野狗也有吓得魂飞魄散的时候。”那张脸上自大的笑容让Nasir有种想要狠狠砸上去的冲动。“别怕，我只想要抱抱你。”

日耳曼人一边说一边把膨胀的性器顶进男孩紧闭的腿间，前后挺动起来。做这些时他的右手始终不离Nasir腹部，防止伤口在燃烧的激情中再度裂开。“Nasir，Nasir……”在一声声急切的呼唤中，Agron欣慰地看着那具深褐色的躯体为他渗出晶莹的汗水。

Nasir抿紧嘴唇，努力咽下涌到嘴边的呻吟。即使不去看他也能感知到Agron那玩意儿有多大，那可怕的怪物此刻正贴在他最敏感的地方，挑逗着他最原始的渴望。

——“我快结束了，Tiberius，把鸡巴插进来。”

冰冷的指令唤醒了所有和做爱有关的记忆。呻吟，不论那是出于疼痛还是快感，是不被允许的。他是一名奴隶，他的肉体早已被训练成让人取乐的工具。Spartacus也许能粉碎脖子上的枷锁，却无法根除深植在肌肉里的某些习惯。

Nasir只觉得眼前阵阵发黑，周身的血液连同空气都冷了下来，而Agron还在兴致勃勃地动着。等他终于察觉到Nasir的状况不太对时，不由得从喉咙里发出失望的咕噜声。

“怎么了？”他把手探到前面，愈发殷勤地服务着他的阴茎。“你该不会这么快就结束了吧？”

Nasir勉强找到了一个借口。“我的伤……”他没有撒谎，至少没有全部。

Agron立刻抽出性器，结束了这场不合时宜的欢爱。“Apologies，apologies……”他不迭声地道歉，找出绷带重新为他缠上。“请不要告诉medicus。”他的脸很红，脑袋低垂着，活像只做错事等待被主人训斥的大狗。

Nasir摸着包扎严实的腹部，那儿并没有流血——事实上疼痛也并不明显。“告诉她什么？”他戏谑地反问，尽量克制住不笑出声来。

Agron愣了下，接着放松地勾起嘴角。“我都快忘了你们叙利亚人有多混蛋。”

“是吗？”Nasir斜了他一眼。“我还以为操蛋的叙利亚人是我有生之年从你口中听到的最后一句话呢。”

“Jupiter’s cock！”Agron像被一拳打在了脸上。“你还要拿这个折磨我多久？”

Nasir此刻的表情可以算得上狡黠。“到我满意为止。”

Agron猛扑上来，用嘴把挑衅的言语堵在了喉咙里。直到Nasir讨饶地竖起两根手指，他才不情愿地放开他，让他慢慢地调整呼吸。

“Nasir，”Agron撩起Nasir被汗水打湿的头发，意犹未尽地吻着他的脖子。没了颈圈，那里只剩一道浅浅的白印。“你可以在这里休息。”

Nasir抓过他的手放在唇边磨蹭，的确，铺着羊毛毡的床铺可比坚硬不平的砖地睡起来舒适多了，Agron的拥抱更是远甚于篝火的温暖。

——“追求你的欲望吧，你将为此获益匪浅。”

也许他和Chadara是同一类人，都是用肉体换取渴望的东西，比如保护和地位。还是奴隶时这些实属稀松平常，可他现在是自由之身，也要靠依附Agron这样的男人才能活下去吗？

Nasir为自己瞬间的心动感到羞耻。“我该走了，换岗时间快到了。”他试图推开横在腰间的手肘，却没有成功。

“你受了那么重的伤，Spartacus不会安排你值夜的。”Agron把头埋进Nasir颈侧的长发。“留下吧，Nasir，你的呼吸、触摸，我想感受更多……还是你不喜欢刚才我对你做的？”

Nasir攥紧拳头，他听见自己可怜的自尊正在碎裂。“别再让我听见类似的话，”他压抑地吼道，“我他妈的不是需要你保护的婊子（I am not a fucking whore who needs your protection）。”

一只大手捏住了Nasir的下巴，强壮的日耳曼人如同一头受伤的狮子，浅绿色的瞳仁里燃烧着愤怒，痛苦和不解。

完了。Nasir紧闭着双眼，预想中的巴掌却迟迟没有落下。卡在下颌骨上的手指很有力，令他不得不张嘴迎接Agron的舌头。

“你不是婊子，也不需要保护，而我想要挽留的是我的心上人，”在喘息的间隙他听见Agron说。“和他双唇之间的甜蜜。”

Nasir咧开嘴，他不知道自己在笑，更不知道那其中蕴含的苦涩像鞭子一样抽打在Agron心头。“你指望从我这里听到什么？我可没兴趣亲吻冰冷的尸体。”

Agron松开手。“如果命运让我回到你身边，就像他们把你还给了我呢？”他清晰而庄重地吐出那些语句，如同在向众神宣誓。

Nasir久久凝视着映在那双眸子中自己的投影，就在Agron即将把视线移开时，他伸长脖子，在他唇瓣上重重咬了一口。

“你若是能活着回来，我将永不离你左右。”

Agron卷起舌头舔了舔浮起的牙印。“记住你的承诺。”他兴高采烈地说，整张脸都在放光。

Nasir垂下眼睑，浓密的睫毛在眼窝里投下一小片化不开的阴影。当Agron再度吻上胸前时，他沉默地抱住了他的头。

如果Mira是对的，是他欺骗了死亡，那么请把这力量赐予Agron吧，让这混蛋还能没心没肺地笑到罗马覆没那一天。

夜晚的凉风透过窗缝吹进来，即将燃尽的蜡烛跳动了几下，万物陷入黑暗之中。Nasir在心中不断祈祷，直到睡神的双翼将他们挟裹。

 

***

一群乌鸦呱呱叫着飞过天空，苍白的阳光穿透云层，驱散了蛰伏在角落里的阴霾。

“他们还活着！”

“快把药拿来！”

……

Nasir捂着肚子蹒跚着走向门口，老远他就听见了Agron浑厚的嗓音。“你没受伤吧？”

Agron神采奕奕地朝他走来。“众神眷顾于我呢，小家伙。”他的衣服上血迹斑斑，步伐却依然矫健有力。

Nasir露出比阳光更加灿烂的笑容。“再这么叫我他们就该惩罚你了。”

这回他没有犹豫，勇敢地迎上去和他的爱人尽情拥吻。

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作为本剧粗口担当，Agron在面对Nasir时还真是。。。收敛。  
> 同杯共饮在那个时代大致等同于酒吧里的hook up，喝了就等于接受勾搭，貌似Castus也是这样勾搭Nasir的。  
> 关于奴隶在那个那个时不准发声，第一季里有所暗示。


	3. Chapter 3

 

Agron不清楚那是从何时开始的，也许当Nasir第一次步入他的视野时，爱神已暗中张开金色的弓，瞄准了他的心房。

那个男孩站在队列的末尾，身型娇小得可怜，唇上刚长出柔软的胡须，浓密的黑发披在肩头，不带一点疤痕的肌肤在月光下泛起奶油的光泽。当Spartacus扯掉那象征奴役的颈圈时，他的脸上掠过一丝说不清道不明的神情，Agron可以肯定那不是感激。

还是个孩子。

Agron不屑地摇头。Spartacus坚持要解放这一路上所有的奴隶，不管他们是否具有战斗力。他并不赞同，不过Spartacus一旦打定了主意就很难改变，除非被现实狠狠教训一番，比如Aurelia的死。

结果还没等到第二天Spartacus就遭到了袭击。

被两名高大的角斗士挟在中间的男孩显得更小了。Agron甚至觉得很好笑，还没断奶的野狗就想要撕开雄狮的喉咙，他都有点佩服他的勇气。

Agron按住剑柄，等着看他痛哭流涕，下跪求饶，就像他那屎都不如的主人一样。

然而那都没有发生。男孩冲他们发出恐吓的嘶嘶声，深色的瞳仁里燃烧着熊熊怒火。他绷紧了几乎不存在的肌肉，如同被困在铁笼中的幼兽，浑身散发着某种野性的美感。

Agron的心跳停滞了半拍。他突然很想摸摸他，即使代价是被咬下几块肉。

“应该再给这孩子一次机会。”Spartacus的话拉回了他的思绪。

“正是因为有了机会他才会去刺杀你。”接话的是Crixus。

Gods save me.

Agron闭了下眼，也许这是上天给他的机会，斩断这些不该长出的，有毒的藤蔓，在被它们缠到奄奄一息之前。

“我发现自己居然赞同高卢人。”他望向Spartacus。二对一，让一条年轻的生命断送在这里着实令人惋惜，可Spartacus是义军的领袖和灵魂，任何一点闪失他们都承受不起。

“奴役思想并不容易根除。如果我们杀了他，那些自愿加入我们的人会有什么看法？”携雨之使者再次展现出他的远见。“我们不是罗马人，用恐惧和死亡威胁别人。”

“他若再敢动手，我保证把他送去见他那操蛋的主人。”

高卢人做出了让步，然而他的拳头并未能解除Agron的危机。在少年时期他就发现比起高耸的乳房，同性匀称的四肢和紧实的屁股更容易吸引他的注意，Duro为此取笑他“prefer asses over cunts”。可无论如何那都不该是面前这个小东西：他太弱小，太愚蠢，太疯狂……

鲜血漫过男孩的牙齿一直流到下巴上。受伤的野狗怒视着Crixus远去的身影，挑衅地龇着牙。

……太危险。

“那么你打算如何训练这条小疯狗呢？”日耳曼人靠在桌沿上，故作轻松地问。

“就像doctore训练我。”色雷斯人胸有成竹地回答。

Agron翻了个白眼。Spartacus该不会听不出这其中的讽刺意味吧！

“那他训练得真不错。”

 

***

Spartacus没有食言。在第二天的训练中，Agron发现他们的领袖居然在亲自指点野狗的进攻。

这主意糟透了，男孩眼中未消的恨意和他的剑结合在了一起，毫不留情地刺向Spartacus。

不过他不肯服输的模样还真诱人……Agron想，接着被自己的念头吓了一跳。

“早就该干掉这小子的，”Donar评论道，“咬过人的狗，迟早会露出该死的獠牙。”

“真可惜。”Agron面无表情地说，在Donar惊讶地转过来之前走开了。

他需要找个看不见野狗的地方好好清理一下乱七八糟的想法（clear his fucking head）。

 

***

待Agron终于琢磨出点什么时，一切都太晚了，那枚该死的箭在他的心窝里生了根，任何把它拔出来的企图只能让心跳停止得更快。

于是在众人的眼皮底下出现了诡异的一幕：野狗的视线总是追逐着Spartacus，而Agron追逐着野狗。日耳曼人为此议论纷纷，高卢人则完全是看好戏的心态。

“Agron，a word.”

Agron不耐烦地别过头。“你他妈想说什么？”有Donar挡着他几乎都看不见那小子了，真他妈操蛋。

“你这些天很反常，”Donar狐疑地眨着一对小眼睛。“那条小疯狗碍着你了？不如我带几个弟兄悄悄把他做了，Spartacus不会发现的……”

Agron一把抓住Donar的肩带把他推到墙上。“我盯着他是为了防止他再干出什么蠢事来，stupid shit!”他松开手，又不放心地补充了一句。“谁都不准碰他，否则我会让他后悔从他老娘的产道里爬出来，听到没有？”

Donar唯唯诺诺地走了，野狗也不见了踪影，Agron忍不住一拳砸在了土墙上。

在Agron看来人类大体分为两种，朋友，或者敌人。操蛋的高卢人在这二者中摇摆，而罗马杂种们根本不配为人。野狗的出现却让这其中的界限变得模糊起来。他不希望男孩继续视Spartacus为死敌，但也不希望——不是那么希望——他们成为朋友。

而这些想法他不能告诉任何人。

在Duro离去后，Agron头一次感到了孤独。

 

***

月亮升到了半空中，男孩背靠着廊柱坐在影子里，身旁是一碟没有动过的食物。

Agron不由自主地移动着双脚。Fuck the gods，男孩的眼睛还是片刻不离Spartacus。

“找到宝贝了？”他没意识到自己的语气酸溜溜的，“死死地盯着我们的屠影英雄……”

“他的胜利只证明了巨人也会倒下。”

十分无畏也十分天真的发言，Agron不禁哑然失笑。忽然他想到一件事。

“你叫什么名字，小家伙？”他按捺住扑通扑通的心跳。“让我能在你的葬礼上致哀。”

男孩终于把眼睛转了过来。“他们称我Tiberius。”

“Tiberius？”Agron搜肠刮肚地寻找着词汇。“你这么黑，怎么有个好听的罗马名字？”

Fuck，他的表现就像个初入妓院的毛头小伙子。

虽然受到了冒犯，Tiberius仍然礼貌地回答了他。“比起叙利亚人我更接近罗马人。”

叙利亚人？Agron于是努力把话题往唯一认识的叙利亚人身上扯，结果只扯出了一堆狗屁不通的蠢话，这回Tiberius掉过头，明显不愿再将这场对话进行下去。

然而Agron的优点就是不屈不挠，或者说，胡搅蛮缠。

“你在那儿还有家人吗？”

Tiberius垂下眼睛。“我只记得还有个兄弟。”

兄弟……Agron的心情一下子沉重起来。“我也有过兄弟。”

“他不在了？”

Agron艰难地摇着头。“他被罗马人杀死了。”他的眼眶有点湿。

“在你们和罗马人刀剑相对的时候？”Tiberius反问。

那是个显而易见的讽刺，从语气到表情。Agron握紧了拳头，却悲哀地发现自己竟然下不了手。他仿佛听见Duro在耳边狂笑。“我的兄弟遇到天敌了。”如果他还在世肯定会这么说。

“总有一天你也会的。”他勉强拉起嘴角，“只要你他妈还有一点理智。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重温第二季第二集，二刚这搭讪方法简直了。面对此等二货小纳还能脸红，真爱无疑了。  
> 下章不出意外的话也是二刚追妻的心路历程。要不是小斯是钢铁直男恐怕就没二刚什么事了吧2333


	4. Chapter 4

“告诉我，为什么你没有和你的主人同去。”

伺立于门后的Agron握紧手里的短剑，从这个方向他什么也看不到，只能通过只言片语判断外头的情况。毒蛇一样狡猾的罗马狗，Tiberius该不会吓傻了吧？

汗水顺着鬓角流下来。这太冒险了，Spartacus到底在想什么？让一名手无寸铁的小奴隶去和敌人周旋？明明斩尽杀绝要更容易些。

“除了我他信不过别人，尤其在他享受床笫之欢时。”

Tiberius的从容让Agron稍微松了口气，罗马狗似乎也放下了戒心。就在所有人都以为今夜能有惊无险地度过时，男孩发出了意想不到的邀请。

“请随我来，这里的东西保证让你们不虚此行。”

Agron的脑子里有什么炸开了。他竟敢背叛他们！！！

愤怒令他的血液奔腾如沸，骨骼格格作响，Crixus的冲锋来得正是时候。杀！杀！杀！他瞪着赤红的眼睛，在刀戈相撞的脆响和沉沉的嘶吼中发泄着他的怒火，和挫败。

他居然轻而易举地被那双清澈的眼睛所迷惑。

Agron拔出短刀刺向士兵的脖子，一下、两下、三下……

这是最后一次了，这次他要赶在Crixus前亲手扭断野狗的脖子。

咣——

Agron被剑柄击中了左脸，身子一歪吐出一大口鲜血。在Spartacus的怒吼中他抬起头，正好瞧见闪亮的刀锋朝他的好兄弟逼近。

“Spartacus！！！”

赤红色的剑尖贯穿了偷袭者的胸膛，士兵口吐着鲜血倒下，身后的Tiberius正惊魂未定地喘着气。

Spartacus仍处在震惊中。首先反应过来的Crixus锁住男孩的咽喉，把他摁在了柱子上。

“你为什么阻止他们离去？！”

Agron呆立在原地。一切发生得太突然了，但是……一星希望复又燃起，也许事实并非表面上看到的那样，也许Tiberius只是……

“他注意到了我的脖子！”面对直抵喉咙的短剑，Tiberius大声说。“他发现我的颈圈没了，如果放他走他一定会带着更多士兵回来！”

Fuck the fucking gods，Agron不由得露齿而笑，机智的小东西。

头脑简单的高卢人显然也觉得这话很有道理，悻悻放开了他。

“你做得很好，Tiberius。”Spartacus赞许地拍着他。“Nasir。”男孩更正道，视线悄悄越过Spartacus，和Agron撞在了一起。“我兄弟叫我Nasir。”

Nasir，Agron反复默念着这个名字，Nasir，每个动人的音节在舌尖散发出鲜血的甘甜。

 

***

共同打劫过几次贩奴车后，也许是感到自己被众人所接纳，Nasir的反应不再是那么拒人于千里之外。Agron庆幸自己的努力终于没白费。他越发殷勤地绕着Nasir打转，耐心等待时机出现。

色雷斯人已不再是顾虑。Nasir应该只是单纯地憧憬他，至少Agron一次也没见过男孩对他们的领袖做出任何可疑的，过于亲昵的举止，反倒是对于他毫不遮掩的喜爱——比如推几下肩膀或者楼一搂脖子，Nasir从未表现出不悦和抗拒，甚至有次他的脸红得像颗石榴，当Agron开玩笑地往他耳朵里吹气时。

Agron觉得幸福正在临近，如果不是他们意外获悉了Naevia的下落。

她的“离世”让高卢人陷入了绝望。“往胸前插上一刀都好过他现在的模样。”Nasir自言自语道。

Agron有些无奈地看着他。Nasir天性善良，这是他可爱的地方却未必是个优点，尤其当他们的身边尽是些和野兽相差无几却比野兽更加渴望鲜血和复仇的家伙。

“我们都做出了牺牲，现在轮到Crixus了。”

Nasir并未因此而动摇。“让我和他说几句话。”他像是下定决心般迈出了一步。

Agron急忙拉住他。“那只能带来更可怕的后果，如果他知道了真相。”他小心地托起Nasir的脸，让他听清自己话语中的关怀。“我不能让你和他们一起去送死。”

男孩在他手里轻轻颠了下头，眼中仍滞留着挥之不去的忧郁。

Agron露出柔软的笑容。“来吧，”他用即将到来的美好前景诱惑他。“去那不勒斯的计划还有很多细节有待商榷呢。”

Nasir迟疑了好一会儿才服从了召唤，Agron放慢脚步等他跟上。这些天来Nasir对他一直言听计从，这次当然也不例外。

Agron摸了摸那颗垂头丧气的小脑袋，隔着手掌在发顶落下一个吻。是，这件事他做得很不地道，既对不起Naevia也对不起操蛋的高卢人，可这却是必要的，Crixus会明白，Spartacus会明白，Nasir也会明白的。

 

***

命运无情地嘲弄了Agron。他错了，而且是大错特错。

高卢人的咆哮和Spartacus的铁拳击碎了他的美梦——Nasir最终还是把Naevia被送去矿井的消息透露给了Crixus。那没心肝的叙利亚小畜生怯生生地站在人群中，甚至不敢直视他的双眼。

肉体的疼痛和他所遭遇的背叛相比简直不足挂齿。Fucking cunt！Agron啪地吐掉嘴里的淤血。“我他妈才不要死在这种事上。”他大步越过Spartacus。“我要去维苏威，想活命的跟我走。”

他目不斜视地从Nasir身侧走过。忘恩负义的混蛋，让他和他的自由一道见鬼去吧！他愤恨地想，哪怕快要被胸口的剧痛夺走呼吸的力量。原来至始至终都是他自作多情，Nasir从未信任过他，至少没有像信任Spartacus那样。

这打击太过沉重，但还不至于让勇猛的日耳曼人一蹶不振。没时间为过早夭折的爱情哀悼，他们必须立即动身前往维苏威，招募更多战士，让罗马的城墙颤抖。

Agron很快说服了自己，以至于当Nasir提出要为Crixus带路时，他的反应可以算得上平静。

“操蛋的叙利亚人。”他摇了摇头，嘴角却不自觉地弯起，一如每次他俩四目交接。男孩回了一个拘谨的笑。或许是又想出了什么阴谋诡计，他打扮得像个小贩，单薄的身躯裹在宽大的条纹披肩里，头发梳得整整齐齐。

好吧，如果这是你选择的道路。

Agron挎上背包，将破碎的心塞回胸膛，头也不回地走上了另一条路。

再见了，小家伙。

 

***

每当Agron想起那天，他就忍不住问Nasir，你后悔吗？每次他得到的都是坚定的否认。然而Nasir没有问过Agron同样的问题，一次也没有。

只有Agron知道当他们在雾气弥漫的树林里奔跑，心急如焚地寻找Spartacus一行时，他有多么害怕在那些面目全非的尸体里发现Nasir。

也许这才是他最大的错误。

究竟谁才是懦夫？Nasir甘愿为一个素未谋面的女人冒着生命的危险深入凶险之地，他却放开了他还不习惯握剑的手，让他独自面对残忍的罗马士兵。

“Agron，前面有人。”Donar轻声提醒。

Agron磨了磨牙。最好是罗马狗，他迫切地需要一场杀戮来冲淡心头的压抑。

模糊的人影逐渐变得清晰，竟然是Spartacus和Mira，在离他们不远处的树下坐着面色苍白的Naevia，还有，还有……

Agron迫不及待地冲向他的男孩，直到Nasir虚弱的笑脸映入眼帘，他的四肢才重新获得了力量，他的灵魂才得以回归血肉之躯。

他忽然能够理解Spartacus，理解Crixus了。明明如此脆弱，如此不堪一击，却还要竭力去拯救比他更弱小的生命，还有什么人值得让他付出所有，赌上一切，即使粉身碎骨，魂飞魄散也在所不惜？

流转的风在林间穿梭，驱散了浊重的血腥味，众神在树梢窃窃私语，所有的疑虑都烟消云散，所有的问题都有了答案，Agron和Nasir，他们的命运注定密不可分。

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然小纳非常hot，我坚持认为真正打动二刚的是他的品质和个性。在遇见Nasir后，二刚整个人都柔软了不少，当Crixus用Duro刺激他时说I am a different man，并且容忍了情敌Castus。也许只有爱才能驯化那颗冷酷的心，把残忍的野兽重新变回人类吧。


	5. Chapter 5

  
  


 

神庙前的空地上尘土飞扬，获得新生的男人和女人在Oenomaus的监督下捉对厮杀，为即将到来的战斗做准备。

Nasir坐在台阶上，吃力地抬起手腕擦掉流进眼睛里的汗。角斗士不愧是在血与沙中打磨成神的男人，Spartacus的训练已属严苛，与Oenomaus相比如同萤火之于皓月，一天下来全身没有一处不酸痛。

这是好事，Nasir安慰自己。那段不光彩的过去一度让Agron为他在营地里的处境担心，而Nasir要用行动证明他多虑了。

他觉得自己做得还不错，至少女孩们都乐于和他打交道——不像Rhaskos，他不会用下流的目光打量她们，也不像其他角斗士那么粗俗傲慢。至于男人们，或许是卖Agron的面子，绝大多数日耳曼人对他还算客气，高卢人视他为“Agron的男孩”自然也不会给好脸色看，倒是Crixus对他的态度改善了许多，有时还会主动为他解围。

多半是因为Naevia，Nasir又摸起了腹部的绷带。在Naevia的悉心照料下他恢复得很快，夜里相拥而眠时已经不再发出忍痛的抽气声，也不再需要Agron的帮助翻身或起床。

Agron……

回想起那双手在皮肤上游走的感觉，Nasir的双颊染上了不易察觉的红晕。那夜过后他和Agron就没有再进行过更加深入的接触，也许日耳曼人察觉到他对于性事的抵触，也许只是顾忌他的伤。不论哪一种，Nasir都无法不心怀愧疚，尤其当每天早上醒来，他都能感觉到Agron的斗志昂扬的老二顶在身上——有时是屁股，有时是大腿。

这家伙忍得很辛苦吧。Nasir低头踢开一块小石子。那时他就不该拒绝，咬咬牙让Agron做到底不就行了，就像过去服侍主人那样。

可Agron不会高兴的。外表粗犷的日耳曼人其实有颗细腻的心，绝对会为此……

某个硬梆梆的东西撞上了背脊，差点没把他从台阶上撞下来。“Lazy little fuck！”体格庞大的男人朝他脚边吐了口唾沫，摇晃着走进神庙。Nasir凶狠地瞪了对方一眼，陌生的面孔，大概是新近加入的逃奴。

“在训练时明目张胆地东张西望，你越来越有我当年的风采了。”

Nasir回过头，用明亮的笑迎接Agron和他递来的陶杯。“是Oenomaus让我休息的。”几缕发丝逃脱了发带的约束，松松地遮住了前额。

Agron动手将它们别到耳后，顺便亲了亲Nasir的脑门。男孩在日头底下运动了一上午，淡淡的汗水味中混入了阳光的清香，Agron觉得那真是世上最好闻的味道。

“伤口没裂开吧？”

他轻车熟路地撩起Nasir的衣服查看。他得感谢这道伤，以及Naevia的眼泪，是它们让他意识到再不采取行动此生或许就无缘将Nasir拥入怀中。

“没事。”Nasir心不在焉地答道，还在一门心思盘算他的复仇计划。最好Oenomaus能安排那家伙对阵，他一边喝水一边想，刚才的没让Agron看见吧？

对身单力薄的叙利亚少年来说，有名地位颇高且充满保护欲的角斗士爱人未尝不是上天的赐福。随着形形色色的奴隶加入到Spartacus的队伍中，Nasir对粗言秽语和肢体冲撞早已司空见怪，Agron依然热衷于用武力替他出头，即使Nasir认为这样做只会让他树敌更多。他自己的方式则是沉默以对，之后抓住机会进行合理有效的反击，比如在对战中狠狠教训那些胆敢小瞧他的对手。

Agron很少干涉新兵的操练，这让Nasir十分感激，虽然被打趴在地时他时常能感觉到不远处关切的视线——说实话这还挺难堪的，好在很快他就习惯了。

况且没什么比在休息时间享受爱人无微不至的照顾更幸福了。只要没在忙别的，Agron总会兴冲冲地穿过人群把水送到他手里，检查他的伤势，顺便叮嘱几句对战时需要注意的要点。当Nasir放倒对手时他也绝不会吝惜微笑和拥抱，有时甚至是一个吻。

Nasir把陶杯放在台阶前。“它真的轻了不少。”在休息时他也不忘挥动他的剑，一招一式皆是有模有样。

“是你变得厉害了，”Agron响亮地吻上他的唇。小家伙像是被维纳斯施了咒，让他怎么也亲不够。“再这么练下去你也能成为doctore，我相信。”

Nasir用崇拜的眼神追逐着烈日下的Oenomaus，皮肤黝黑的努米底亚人中气十足地吆喝着，谁能想到两天前他还奄奄一息地躺在医疗台上？“你可真敢说……”他喃喃道，“Oenomaus简直是神祗下凡。你见过他和Spartacus对战吗？”

Agron挠了挠脑袋。“我被卖到Batiatus家时携雨之使者就已经是卡普亚的冠军了，据说在他的长鞭底下他可没少吃苦头——我那时可是日夜都在盘算怎么把Oenomaus那条该死的胳膊卸下来。”

Nasir迅速收回了目光。“Apologies.”他把手贴在Agron脸上。“让你回忆起不快的往事并非我的本意。”

Agron靠在他手心里傻乎乎地笑个不停。“也不全都是些狗屁事，Duro就曾经……”他眼珠一转，眼角的余光似是捕捉到了什么。“Spartacus在找我了，吃饭时我再讲给你听。”

Nasir眯起眼睛目送爱人远去。最近他也听到了一些风声，Glaber的军队加强了搜索，悬赏九千第纳尔要Spartacus的人头。为了扩充队伍，Agron和Spartacus计划偷袭抵达那不勒斯港的贩奴船，相当大胆也相当异想天开的一着棋，只有最强悍的战士才能胜任。

这也意味着他将又一次留在这里，惴惴不安地等待Agron归来。

如果我能更有用些就好了，Nasir懊恼地捏着胳膊上初现雏形的肌肉。他无意间听到Agron向Spartacus抱怨人手不足——“家奴永远也不可能成为角斗士，而我们需要战士！”明知Agron说这话时并非意有所指，他脆弱的自尊仍为此刺痛不已。

可是他自由了，脱离桎梏的双手无法改变已发生的事，至少还能把握遥不可知的未来。

“Nasir，take position！”

Nasir从台阶上一跃而下，握紧沉甸甸的希望走向他的下一个对手。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agron：I always believe in you.  
> Nasir：... in all things.  
> 我：妈的这对狗男男怎么能这么正能量！


	6. Chapter 6

灵感来源：

据说是小纳的主意，好孩子快过来领鸡腿！

 

***

随着偷袭港口的日子不断临近，Nasir接到了一个新任务：陪同Lucius去那不勒斯打探船只的最新动向，顺便购置急需的药材。

“尽量低调。”Spartacus严肃地叮咛道，“不可卷入纷争，更不要提起我的名字，我们不能引起任何不必要的注意。”

Nasir按捺住兴奋的心情频频点头。这是他第一次去那不勒斯，还带着Spartacus沉甸甸的嘱托。

自己正变得越来越有用，这感觉真好。

一旁的Agron却不太高兴。“昨天晚上我就交待过了。”他抱着胳膊说。“我真搞不懂你的想法，Spartacus，干嘛派Nasir去？那不勒斯那边都是我在侦查，并且我干得很好。”

“干得很好？”

Spartacus不悦地抬起眉毛。“是谁在街上和人打了一架，还差点惊动了罗马兵？”

“是他们先说日耳曼男人没种的！”Agron的表情霎时狰狞起来。“我要让那些狗日的开开眼……”

Nasir告诫自己不能笑，眼角瞄见Lucius摇着头走出大门，连忙背起行囊跟上去。“您别担心，我可不是Agron。”等到Agron的声音听不见了，他笑嘻嘻地安慰愁眉不展的老人。

“Nasir！”

Agron喊着他的名字冲上来。“听Lucius的话别到处乱跑，收集到需要的东西就回来，记住了？”他弯下腰，一只手搭在Nasir脖子上，另一只手一本正经地指着他。

“知道了，你都说了多少遍了。”抱怨归抱怨，Nasir还是把脑袋凑上去与爱人贴了贴嘴唇。

Agron再次检查了一遍腹部的绷带，这才放心地放他上路。正在树下等待的Lucius没错过这一幕。“Agron给了你他的衣服？”他上下打量着Nasir的装束。“不错，很合身。”

这种程度的调侃已不再会让Nasir脸红。“那家伙说港口的风大，坚持要我穿上。”

Lucius点了点头。“明智的建议。”他瞧着男孩年轻而生动的脸庞，胡须落寞地垂下。“如果我儿子还活着，他的孩子该和你差不多大了。”

“别这么说，可敬的Lucius，”Nasir轻拍着老人的腰，“你才没有那么老。”

Lucius眼珠一瞪。“谁说我老了？”他推开Nasir，反手去摸背上的弓箭。“别小看岁月给人带来的财富，小家伙，还是你想和我比试一下？”

Nasir赶紧摇头。“Apologies，Lucius，我宁可与Jupiter为敌也不敢与你刀剑相对。”

Lucius哼了几声。“还是你识趣。莱茵河东岸来的野蛮人要有你一半的伶俐劲儿，Spartacus也不至于为稳定人心犯愁了……”

他边走边嘴里叨咕个不停，Nasir咬着下唇紧随其后，为那些善意的牢骚辛苦地忍着笑。

 

***

那不勒斯不愧为港口城市，集市远比内陆城镇热闹繁华。肤色各异的人说着Nasir听不懂的方言，来自天南地北的新鲜玩意儿更是令他目不暇接。

一副做工考究的剑鞘老远就吸引了Nasir的注意。它是木头做的，最外层裹着深褐色的鹿皮，顶端精致的黄铜蚀刻上镶嵌着一枚剔透的宝石，颜色和Agron的眼睛如出一辙。

Nasir摸着那枚宝石，想象着它系在Agron腰间的样子一时竟入了神。

“你的眼光很独到，”Lucius摸着下巴说，“虽然留给傻大个用有点可惜。”

Nasir讪讪地放下剑鞘。“我没有钱。”

“挑一件便宜的小东西，我不会说出去的。”Lucius挤挤眼，滑稽的表情终于让Nasir笑出声来。“不用了。”他按住Lucius手中打开的钱袋。“我们还有更加迫切的需求。等到那个人得偿所愿——”他凑到老人耳边说，“我要把Glaber的剑鞘作为礼物送给Agron。”

Lucius颔首而笑。“我敢肯定他会喜欢的，孩子。”

“没长眼睛吗？都给老子滚开！”

人群中传来阵阵骚动。几个士兵装束的男子驱赶着一队衣不遮体的奴隶，骂骂咧咧地从集市中走过。跟在队伍末尾的是个和Nasir差不多大的男孩，身上污秽不堪，手腕被麻绳磨出了血，跌跌撞撞地被拖着朝前走。就在Nasir为他担心时，男孩的脚跟撞在了突起的石砖上，整个人扑倒在地，连带着让队列也停了下来。

“移动你的懒屁股，奴隶！”罗马士兵挥动长鞭，男孩惨叫了一声，白嫩的脸蛋上顿时又多了道血痕。

“Fucking Roman shit！”

Nasir将右手按在剑柄上，充满寒意的嘶嘶声从齿缝里往外冒。为何他会如此愤怒？放在过去这些都是习以为常的画面。

站在身后的Lucius用力抓住他的手腕。“镇静，孩子，别忘了我们此行的目的。”见Nasir仍死盯着空中飞舞的长鞭，老人叹了口气，拉起兜帽遮住他的眼睛。“我们该去码头了，约的人大概已经到了。”他拉着Nasir的手臂，硬是把他带离了人群。

Nasir默不作声地走着，喧嚣的人声逐渐从耳畔淡去，光滑的石板路变得曲折起来，连续拐了几个弯后，眼前出现一望无际的大海，带着咸味的海风扑面而来。

湛蓝的海水，明媚的阳光和海鸟清脆的叫声暂时驱散了男孩心头的阴云。计划进行得十分顺利。Lucius装扮成角斗士训练场的老板，而Nasir是他忠心耿耿的小厮。两人一唱一和，很快打听到了可靠的消息：那天共有三条船到港，运送的奴隶分别来自莱茵河东岸，大马士革和高卢。

这里的风确实很大，Nasir裹紧无袖长衫，想到或许能解救Agron的老乡，他的血又沸腾了起来。

Lucius抬头看了看太阳。“时候不早了，先在这儿吃点东西吧。”

他们在码头找了处背阴地席地而坐，Nasir从背囊里掏出面包和腌肉，用匕首切成了几份。水袋已经见底了，Lucius去找渔户讨水，回来时瞧见男孩正把掰碎的面包丢出去喂海鸟。

“你把它们喂得太胖它们就飞不回海上了。”老人开玩笑地说。“刚才你没冲动，这很好，Spartacus会为你感到骄傲的。”

“Spartacus绝不会袖手旁观。”Nasir抬手一掷，面包翻滚着掉下堤岸，几只鸟扑棱着翅膀追逐而去。“Agron也不会。”

Lucius在他身旁坐下。“很多时候我们只能忍受，为了更加长远的利益。”他的脸上遍布着岁月的刻痕，望向远方的双眸如同大海一般深邃。“生活是个无情的婊子，最擅长在人们最幸福的时刻夺走他所珍爱的一切。”

Nasir若有所思地支着脑袋。“到底什么是幸福呢？”没等Lucius回答，他又自言自语地继续道。“过去我觉得主人是最幸福的人，有美丽温柔的妻子，衣食无忧的生活和用之不竭的钱财。后来女主人过世了，也没有留下继承人，这算得上不幸吧？可是——”男孩眼中升起了迷惑。“主人并没有哀悼多久。‘我终于自由了。’他对着她的墓碑说。在那之后他就从奴隶和妓女身上寻找安慰，再没有人能与他共枕到天明。”

Lucius发出了然的叹息。“无爱的婚姻是将两个人绑在一起的枷锁。”

Nasir越发好奇了。“自由也会给人套上枷锁吗？”

“这世上没有谁是真正自由的，连神也难逃命运之线的束缚。”老人掰下一小块面包，放入口中细细咀嚼。“有些枷锁令人痛苦不堪，有些却令人甘之如饴——只因为那是为了我们所爱之人。”

“就像Spartacus为了他的亡妻，Crixus为了Naevia那样？”

“正是如此。”

Nasir不禁摸了摸脖子，颈圈留下的压痕已经彻底消失了。“我也会为了Agron戴上枷锁吗？”

Lucius慈爱地笑了。“这完全取决于你。”他拍拍Nasir的左胸，靠近心脏的部位。“这里会告诉你，那个人是否值得。”

 

***

太阳快下山时Lucius和Nasir带着好消息回来了，除了草药、香料和食盐外布袋里还有一罐子新酿的苦艾酒。“这是我用自己的积蓄买的。”Lucius把酒罐放在Spartacus面前。“弥补上次我未能邀你畅饮的遗憾，色雷斯人。”

Spartacus向他表达了谢意，倒出一大半给了Crixus，剩下的在晚餐结束后拿来与Agron、Mira分享。

只喝过葡萄酒的Nasir不懂苦艾酒的厉害，一杯下肚就犯起迷糊来。Agron让他先去睡，小家伙却着迷于角斗士的故事，嘟嘟囔囔地不肯走。“继续讲……”他靠在Agron肩头一点一点往下滑，最后扑通倒在了大腿上。

无奈之下Agron只好把腿放平，让男孩睡起来更舒适些。“快叫他起来，不然很快你就感觉不到这条腿了。”Mira好心的提醒只换来了一个无所谓的笑。她不知道日耳曼人喜欢素来机敏的小野狗在自己面前不设防地亮出肚皮，而Spartacus和Mira是少数不会让他介意的观众。

“对爱而言这是必要的折磨（A necessary torture for love）。”Spartacus往火堆里扔了块劈柴。“你的幸福让我倍感欣慰，兄弟。”

Agron满足地摸着Nasir的头发。“感谢你，Spartacus。”他发自肺腑地说，“感谢你当初没把我和Crixus的屁话听进去。”

Spartacus和Mira交换了一个堪称甜蜜的眼神。“冥冥之中自有安排。”携雨之使者如是说。

“我们都看走了眼。”Mira感叹。“除了Spartacus。他能发现每个人身上与众不同的地方。”

Spartacus露出少有的笑容。“不是所有人都值得第二次机会，Agron的男孩证明了他自己。”他从Mira的陶杯里喝了口酒。“他的剑术进步神速，昨天已经能和我过上十招了。”

“是真的？”Agron的喜悦溢于言表。“你发誓你没放水？”

Spartacus轻快地摇头。“没必要放水。Nasir的底子好，反应也很灵敏，唯一缺少的只是实战经验。”

一颗火星啪地溅起。Agron咧开的嘴巴有点僵。“你打算带上Nasir去攻打港口？”他挥了挥手，不让那颗火星落在Nasir头发上。

“还没到时候，他的训练还不够。”Spartacus注意到那张脸上如释重负的表情。“况且我也不能让你在战斗时分心。”

一抹忧色取代喜悦，悄悄爬上Agron的眉峰。“你认为他会成为我的弱点？”他在问Spartacus，也在问他自己。

“我认为他还需要时间成长，如果他的目标是成为足以与你我比肩的战士。”

目标？战士？

一个人影从Agron眼前闪过。Duro，他的兄弟，那么年轻，富有活力，就跟Nasir一样。而后他倒下了，浑身是血地倒在他的臂弯里，目眦欲裂。

“Nasir选择了这条路。”Spartacus低沉的嗓音把他拉回现实。“这是个明智的选择。你也说过，希望他能强大到足以自保。”

Agron深深地吸了口气。“是的，是的，我他妈说过。”他仰起脖子将剩下的酒一口闷下，浓郁的香料味涌入口腔，暂时驱散了那些毛骨悚然的画面。

Spartacus用木棍捅了捅火堆，更多火星流窜到空中。“也许我该讲一讲Barca的故事。”他的目光追随着升腾的火星，爬过高墙，融入漆黑的夜幕。“在你来到Batiatus家之前，Barca是和Crixus并驾齐驱的角斗士，他也有个男孩，他们很相爱……”

日耳曼人神色凝重地听着，指间把玩着一截小小的劈柴。当他听到Pietros的遭遇时难以忍受地掰断了那根无辜的木头。“Barca就是个废物！”Agron压低嗓门，竭力不让自己的愤怒惊扰到Nasir的安眠。“连自己的爱人都保护不了，他根本不配拥有他！”

忽明忽暗的火光照亮了Spartacus眼中无法言说的沉痛。“直到今天我还时常想起他……还有Pietros，如果那孩子也接受了角斗士的训练，哪怕只是一些皮毛，说不定就不会……”他握住Mira伸来的手，把它贴在唇上。“爱有很多种，Agron，你可以成为捆扎小鸟翅膀的绳索，或者磨亮它利爪的石头。”

Agron低下头，柔软的黑发，卷曲的睫毛，微微上翘的嘴唇……沉睡中的Nasir美好得如同一则没有真实感的梦，连横亘右眼的那道伤疤都散发着玫瑰色的光彩。他甘愿付出一切将这个梦留在怀里，即使是他的生命，尤其是他的生命。

“那些鸟呢？”忽然他问。

携雨之使者举目望向遥不可及的繁星。

“Freed.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小斯：跟我干，有酒喝有肉吃，还有老婆发。  
> 二刚：大哥说得没错！  
> 小克：我也可以作证！  
> 喜当爹的Glaber：妈蛋现在倒戈还来得及吗？  
> 咳嗽，罗马人里我最喜欢老卢，可惜死得早。看押Ilithyia时他和Agron嘴炮Nasir还笑了，这对真的好有祖孙感。  
> 古罗马传统中管家的都是女主人，从Nasir还负责打理宅院可以看出这家没有女主人，也没有出现过继承人，因此我推断Nasir的主人可能是鳏夫或者未婚。


End file.
